A Wolf's Heart
by pizzafan123
Summary: This is about a 16 year old girl that finds a weird pink haired guy with motion sickness and a blue cat on a train and this is where it starts and her weird and crazy like just got more weird and crazy! It's my first Fairy Tail fanfiction and I hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Chapter 1

I was bored. I was on a train and heading to Hargeon Town. I was laying with my eyes closed, feet on a table and hands behind my head. My eyes snapped open when I heard bad groaning. I looked to see this guy with unruly pink hair, baggy clothes and a scaly scarf around his neck on the floor kneeling and looking like he was about to die. Next to him was a blue cat looking out the window. I called as I took my feet off the table and my hands to my sides.

"Hey, you okay"? The guy let out a groan, but the cat was the one that answered you.

"He's fine, he has motion sickness". I blinked, that's kinda lame. I said.

"If you're going to Hargetown Town, were almost there". The blue cat smiled.

"We are"! Then the train stopped and the pink haired guy went to puke out the window as the cat stepped out. You went to go see if the guy was okay, but then the train started moving again and he got sick. Crap that was my stop too! I remembered that you could stop a train by the emergency break and I rolled my eyes. I could just jump out the window, it be more fun anyway. I was about to jump out the window the pink haired guy was leaning against, but I looked down at him in pity.

I grabbed his arm and threw it over my shoulder and jumped out the train window as he was on my back and I bent my knees to land. The guy came back to life and I let him slide off. I turned around as he grinned at me.

"Hey, Thanks"! I smiled back at him, showing off my canines. I walked over to the direction the train was supposed to stop at and he followed. Soon, the blue cat was waiting and I asked.

"Who are you guys anyway"? The pink haired guy was grinning again as he stick out his hand and said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel"! The Blue cat piped up.

"Hey, I'm Happy"! I frowned, scratching my head and tilted my head like a confused dog.

"That's cool, but what's your name"?

"Happy". I sighed and asked.

"But what's your name"? Happy started getting annoyed it seemed, but he was the one that didn't tell me his name. Suddenly, Natsu laughed and said.

"That's his name". My eyes widened in realization and I grinned.

"Cool, sorry about that. I'm Rin Wolfbane". Natsu said.

"Cool name". I nodded as I thought about where the name came from and then Natsu's stomach growled loudly. They started talking about not having enough Jewels and they looked at me hopefully and I shook my head.

"I'm broke". They sulked and I asked.

"What are you guys doing here"? Natsu said.

"Were looking for someone named Salamander". I raised an eyebrow as I recognized the name, that guy from the Guild Fairy Tail. I asked.

"Really"? Happy answered.

"Aye"! I shrugged.

'I'll help you look if you want; I have nothing better to do". Natsu asked.

"Really? Thanks! Why are you here"? I shrugged again.

"Nothing really. I usually go from town to town to find something to do". He nodded and I added silently in my mind to find _him _again. I frowned at my thoughts and I heard a squeal.

"OMG, its Salamander"! I looked at Natsu and Happy. We raced forward and I didn't know what to think. It was a good looking man in a cape with black hair wooing a bunch of girls. Natsu sank to his knees.

"You're not Salamander". The girls glared at him and I blinked and asked.

"He's not"? Natsu frowned.

"No, he's not". His face was a little down. This guy looked more like a flirt than anything else. The guy gave Natsu an autograph and he said.

"I don't want it". The girls freaked out and started beating him up. I winced, fan girls. This blond with a short skirt and blue and white vest top had a weird face on. Most likely she was trying to break something. The guy left on a carpet and the girls swooned and left. I walked over to Natsu and decided to leave.

The one girl went to Natsu and thanked her for helping her and I said.

"Well, I'm off. Nice meeting you Natsu and Happy". They said bye and I walked off. I sighed as I walked down the street. I'm a Mage and I'm not in a guild yet. I just could not find one I wanted to be in. I've been on my own since I was a kid. You see, I was taken in when I was young because some dark mages burned down my village and to my surprise I was raised by Wolfs and use Lightening Magic.

Then the _Him_ I thought about earlier was my father and he left me when I was a child. A lot like the Dragon Slayers I heard about. I never actually met one and I don't think I ever will.

I didn't really know what to do. Nothing was here for me and I sighed looking at a shop window. My hair was white, short and seemed to ignore gravity slightly and never looked straight as it went to mid-neck. This was because since I traveled it would get in the way; it was spiky in the front and a bit smoother in the back if it was longer along with my green eyes. I was wearing a silver sleeveless hoodie jacket, a silver wolf fur bandana around my neck and dark gray pants with mid-calf boots tucked into them.

Not many people have white hair, but other than that, I don't stand out. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again, nothing is here in this place, where should I go now. Maybe I'll hear some wild dog or Canine rumors in the next town over or something though I'll have to run because I'm running out of money.

I was walking around and heard girls squealing about that guy. I rolled my eyes and walked away from them, their loud shrill voices hurting my sensitive ears. I sighed again, I have been doing this for a long time and I'm sick of looking like this, I'm beginning to doubt I'll never find _Him _after all these years.

I looked at the girls in groups talk about the guy and I frowned, humans are weird. I don't hang around many, but it was real hard to get along with them when I first went alone. My thoughts brought a flashback.

_I was around 10 at the time and I was in this town trying to figure out what to do. I had no money and had no clue where to go. I began to ponder this as I walked around town. The town was nice; people were laughing and getting things. I didn't understand at the time. What was going on, I knew the paper was some kind of thing you traded with. I have been away from humans so long that I forgot most everyday thinks I knew as a child. _

_Humans were weird, but I saw no harm in them. While I wondered, my stomach growled. I winced; I had not eaten in a while. I took a deep breath and took a whiff of the air. I smiled slightly when I smelled baking bread. I was walking because walking on all fours gets you stared at weird and I didn't want the attention at the point. _

_I walked into the room and looked around. A man was serving a man and gave him a loaf of bread. I looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. You see, I learned you have to hunt to survive so to survive I had to steal this. That's what my mind told me._

_I lunged toward the man and before he could react, I grabbed the bread and caught it in my mouth. There was a shout of surprise from both. I heard a curse as I bolted that sounded something like 'street rat'. I was just out the door when a thing hit me in the neck. I dropped the bread and went to race with it again when a boot kicked my right side sharply. I fell back a little and gave a yip like yelp._

_I grabbed the bread and crouched on the ground, the bread under me. My hands were slightly curved on the ground and my weight was on my toes. My shoulders were hunched and I have narrowed eyes and I bared my teeth so my sharp, almost animalistic ones showed. He took a step closer and waved a stick with pine looking needles on one end. He yelled._

"_Damn you! Give me it back, you dirty thief"! He took a step forward and I decided to warn him. I gave him a warning growl and stepped back. I looked down for a second to leave with my food and I was kicked in the head and the back of my shirt was grabbed and I was stuck back in the room. He yelled._

"_You think you can steal from me"? I flinched at his loud tone grating my ears and growled again when he came close. He snapped._

"_Someone didn't teach you manners". He reached a hand toward me and I bit down hard on his fingers. He gave a howl of pain and I clamped down harder. I grit my teeth on his hand and remembered what I learned. He was at my height. I turned my head side to side while making growling noises. I felt his blood on my lips and suddenly I was thrown off and I ran off with the bread and ate well._

I shook my head, I've gotten a lot better at them now, I knew nothing about them before and I heard that venders hated when I did that so than I had to be more silent. Suddenly, I heard girl's squealing and they said.

"I wish I was invited to Salamanders boat". Another said.

"Yeah, I heard he was from Fairy Tail". I scratched my head, it don't matter to me. I walked near the harbor since it helps me think and I ran into Happy and Natsu and a big ship floating away. Natsu looked pissed off.

"Natsu? You okay"? He turned and smiled when he saw me and then looked angry again.

"No, this guy pissed me off"! I raised an eyebrow and he looked at the ship and then turned green. I and Happy said at the same time.

"You get sick just from looking at it"! I blinked, shouldn't I hate the cat since I'm a wolf. I shook the thought off as I thought it was not important. Natsu said.

"I need to go"! Happy then picked him up and I gaped with an open mouth as wings sprouted from Happy's back and flew toward the boat. Ok, so the cat can not only talk, but it flies too? I stood over here with my arms crossed and narrowed eyes. I twitched silently when my ears could pick up the slightest sound. For me being able to hear that must be someone screaming. I heard a yell above and saw something flying and then fall in the ocean.

"That might have been Happy". I frowned as I looked on. A couple of minutes later there was a huge sound coming from the ocean and a large wave. Could that be Natsu? Then the boat was coming toward the harbor. My eyes widened and I ran back. It crashed into the shore and I flew back from the impact and land on my back with a oof. I sat up and saw Happy and that blond girl and Natsu coming out of the rubble of the boat.

He looked pissed off, more than before. He said.

"You said you're from Fairy Tail, but I never seen you before"? Fairy Tail? I walked over to Happy and the blond girl. Happy smiled when he saw me and the blond looked worriedly at Natsu. I asked.

"Why does Natsu care about Fairy Tail so much"? Happy answered.

"That's the Guild we are from". Ah, that makes sense. The blond girl looked shocked.

"Really"? Happy nodded.

"Aye"! I turned back to the conversation of that weird guy and Natsu.

"I don't care if you're a good or bad guy. But I won't let anyone tarnish the Fairy Tail name"! I smiled lightly. To have pride and honor in something is good. The last time I felt like that was when _He _was around. I clenched my fist at my thoughts. The weird guy said.

"Get him"! A bunch of guys attacked Natsu, but he punched through them easily. The guy then started using fire magic at Natsu and I craned my neck to see what would happen. My eyes widened in shock, he just ate an element. Even if he was a fire mage does not mean he can eat it. I use lightening magic and can eat it, but if there is another lightening mage, I can absorb most of it and hurt less. Natsu said.

"That taste pretty bad, but thanks for the meal". The blond was freaking out and I decided to think about it later. Natsu then smashed his fist together and said.

"Fire Dragon's Roar"! He cupped his hand over his mouth and blew fire in the weird guy's direction and he was blown into a clock. Natsu grinned. The blond girl said.  
"I think he overdid it". I looked around and chuckled. He did, half of the harbor was burned down. I asked Happy.

"What was that Magic and about a Dragon". Happy said jumping up a little.

"He's a Fire Dragon Slayer". What do you know; I guess I did get to meet him. Natsu than grabbed Lucy and my hands and ran off when he came over and the blond girl told him about the Fiore Guards coming at us. Lucy asked.

"Where are you taking me"?! He smiled at her and said.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail". She looked shocked for a minute and then laughed with a grin. I was about to object as if to why he was talking me, I didn't want to go as I didn't really know anything about it. He said.

"Wait till we get away from them". I nodded with a soft growl.

/

We all walked down the road and I asked Natsu with my hands in my pockets. "Why am I coming"? He grinned and said.

"Because you said you traveled right? Why not join a Guild then instead of being by yourself. Unless you can't you magic". I was a bit insulted at this.

"Of Course I can". He said.

"Then join Fairy Tail". I frowned, could I really get along with normal Humans, even if Natsu isn't human fully. I never really was around them for a while and I think I'm so different from them. Being alone isn't the best thing, but I have to if I want to move on and find the wolf I think of as a father. I felt the gaze of the blond, Happy and Natsu on me.

"I don't know"… The blond said.

"Maybe you should". I smiled.

"Ok, I'll think about it. But if…my mission arises, I have to go to it". They looked at me confused and Natsu asked.

"What is it"? I frowned.

"Secret". He furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded anyway and he and Happy chatted. The blond looked at me a little.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you". I shook her hand and said.

"Rin Wolfbane". She blinked, but then nodded slowly. Surprised by my name it must be. Soon we showed up this big building and Natsu said.

"We're here! Welcome to Fairy Tail". I smiled as I looked at it in amazement, it looks so cool. Lucy said.

"Wow, it's so big"! Happy said happily.

"Aye"! Natsu slammed the doors open yelling.

"I'm home"! I and Lucy followed behind him. I was tense, looking around warily. I also had a slight frown. My eyebrows were raised when I saw Natsu kick some guy through a wall and demand.

"Why'd you lie about Salamander"?! The guy got up and said with a annoyed look.

"It was just a rumor"! That pissed Natsu off even more.

"A rumor"?! I don't know exactly how, but Natsu started a big fight and the whole place was in chaos. I smiled, if only it was me and my brothers and sisters, I could play like this. But, I don't know these people. I heard another voice.

"Natsu's back?! I have to deal with him from last time"! I looked over to see a black haired guy in underwear. I frowned; I didn't know people really did that. When I was a kid, I wore not much clothing, but had to once I was around humans. I saw a women with a small thing covering her chest and pants said.

"Gray…you clothes". He jumped up and then marched over to the big fighting area saying.

"There's not time for that"! I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing. A man with a large build and white hair like mine said.

"You're all acting like a bunch of sissies! A real man uses his fists; want to show it to ya"! Natsu and the guy named Gray punched him away easily and Lucy mumbled.

"These people are crazy". I smiled with a nod and said.

"Yeah, but it's amusing". She looked at me in disbelief and I ignored it. Suddenly someone crashed into the table next to us. I tensed and Lucy gave a scream when she looked at him, he was completely bare of clothes. I laughed as I saw Natsu swinging underwear on his finger with a grin on his face. I was surprised, when was the last time I laughed or been around someone. Gray yelled.

"Give me back my underwear, you jerk"! Lucy screamed and he turned to her, polite.

"Miss, could I borrow some underwear"? I was surprised when I saw her whack him away with loose board on the floor and then was picked up by a man with orange hair as he said.

"You don't know how to treat a lady". The White haired man hit the orange haired man and said.

"Man fight with their fists, Loki"! I smiled, this is true. I usually fight with brawn more than brains. Only when I instincts take over do I think. I heard someone behind me and looked to see a pretty looking woman with a dress, kind smile and long white hair. She made me soften instantly and that's what put me on guard. Lucy said.

"It's Mirajane"! She said something like Sorcerer's weekly. I said.

"Hi, I'm Rin". She smiled at me kindly and said.

"Mirajane". I nodded. Lucy asked after she called down.

"Should we stop this"? Mirajane laughed lightly.

"No, this happens all the time. Plus, I think it's fun". Suddenly that huge white haired guy fell on her and said fainted and Lucy panicked.

"Ah, don't die Mirajane"! I tensed when I felt the magical energy in the air and I felt my hands spark a little. Natsu, Gray and the girl sitting by the bar were doing it and the white haired guy god rocks around him arm. I then heard a yell.

"Stop fighting"! I looked to see a large shadow. I crouched a little with narrowed eyes and my hands were in tight fists a little farther from my sides. Everyone stopped except for Natsu.

"You're a bunch of babies, ha I win"! The giant smashed him with his foot and it was quiet. The thing was in front of us.

"You both want to join"? Lucy shook as she answered.

"Y-yes". I said clearly after hesitating.

"Yes". It then shrunk down to a little bigger than my waist and said.

"It's nice to meet you both". He then jumped back and landed on the top railing, but not before hit his head. I sweat dropped when he did't even seem fazed. He had papers in his hands. He yelled.

"You fools have done it again! Look at these documents I'e got from the council". He had a stack of paper in his hands and he started reading off it.

"Gray. Good job on sweeping the thieving organization. But you also ran away stealing underwear that was on someone's lawn"! Gray said.

"Wouldn't it be worst if I was naked"? The white haired guy said.

"Try not being naked at all".

My eyebrows were raised, these people were weird. The white haired guy turned out to be Elfman, the topless one was called Cana. Elfman beat up the guy he was supposed to protect because it was something to do with being a man and Cana charged 15 barrels of Sake to the Wizard Council. Loki tried getting with this girl, but Natsu did the most damage, he ruined a couple of buildings, ruined a tower, burned a church, ruined a castle along with burning the port.

Well, I know who is the most destructive. They all seem to cause problems even if they complete what they are supposed to do. I felt a grin creep on my face. This may not be so bad, I'm happy that Natsu brought me here. I was long in thoughts and brought back by a bunch of cheering. Everything went back to normal and Natsu went to eat something. Mirajane came over to us and asked.

"Where would you like your mark"? She addressed Lucy first which I was fine with. Lucy was beaming as she answered.

"My hand". She held the back of her hand for her to put it there and I looked to see a stamp get pressed firmly to her hand. It moved away and I saw something that looked like a curved fat bird. It was beautiful in a way and the mark was pink. Which was weird because they all had different colors. Mirajane smiled at me and I smiled back, hesitant.

"Are you ready"? I decided I liked this place, it was nice and welcoming. I nodded and said.

"Yeah". I frowned in thought, a mark is meant to be shown. A pride. I always wear sleeveless clothes. I smiled and pointed a little down from my right shoulder.

"There, but can I ask you a question about it first"? She nodded and Lucy looked at me curiously.

"The color how does that work"? She said.

"It does that by itself, it chooses what color suits you". I nodded and put my shoulder in her direction. I looked at it and saw a blue that looked like it crackled with electricity, almost like my magic. I grinned and dipped my head once.

"Thank you". She smiled at me showing she didn't mind and Lucy went up to Natsu.

"Look what I got, Fairy Tail mark"! He said distracted as he at a board with paper on it.

"That's nice, Luigi". She snapped.

"It's Lucy"! I walked over and looked at the papers; it was cries for help with a reward, what to do and where it was. These must be requesting I here Guilds take up. I heard a little voice say to the Master.

"Master, where is my Dad. He was supposed to be back in 3 days"! Master said.

"He's a Mt. Hakobe, right"? The boy pleaded back.

"It's not far, so can you look for him"?!The Master snapped.

"Listen you r father is a Fairy Tail wizard. You're a wizard's son so why don't you be a good boy, eat some cookies and milk and go away"! The kid punched him and ran off crying. I frowned as I looked off into space. I saw that Natsu punched the board and walked off. Some guy was complaining and Lucy pulled me over as my eyes were narrowed into a glare and my fist was clenched tightly.

Mirajane then told us how he was raised by a Dragon being his foster Father and he looked for his ever since after he disappeared. I scowled at how close our Fathers disappearances were. We said bye to Mirajane and I decided to help get that kid's father back. Lucy followed me. Lucy asked.

"Rin? Are you okay"? I said quietly.

"I know how they feel". Lucy asked.

"What do you mean"? I said.

"I also was raised by a animal, a wolf to be exact". She looked at me shocked.

"What?! Really"?! I nodded.

"Yeah, his name was Sage and I looked up to him a lot". She smiled and said.

'I'm guessing that was your mission. I hope you find him". I grinned at her, showing my canines.

"I know I will". She mumbled.

I wonder how we find Natsu"? I smiled.

"I know, I still remember his scent from earlier"! I lifted my head in the air and took a whiff of the air. I looked east and found. On instinct, I was crouched and ran with Lucy running to keep up. WE go closer and we ran into Natsu. I said.

"We're coming". He shrugged as he looked at the car with a sick look on his face. I chuckled and the three of us across from Happy and Natsu. Happy said hi to us earlier. I was ready to go on and do this!

I finished, it hard to do it during school, but I found time. I will be updating my One Piece fanfiction next though, but hoped you liked this. Sorry, if it was a cliffhanger, I didn't want to write too long and this looked like the best place to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wolf's Heart

Chapter 2

I and Lucy sat on one side of the Carriage and Natsu on the other side lying down with Happy floating above him. Well, Natsu was groaning about how evil transportation is and stuff like that. I heard Lucy say.

"You really don't like Transportation, huh? Another reason to feel bad for you". My head snapped to hers and I narrowed my eyes as I knew why she said that. She looked away and shrunk back a little. Natsu lifted his head up and mumbled.

"Huh"? Suddenly the train jerked to a stop and Natsu jumped up with his fists in the air like he was not getting sick 5 seconds ago. He yelled.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP"! I chuckled as he jumped out the train. The Carriage driver said to me and Lucy since Happy flew out the Carriage.

"I'm Sorry I can't take you any farther". I nodded at him and jumped off the Carriage. Lucy was after me as she gave the man money for the ride. We walked ahead a little and I noticed the air get a little cold. I said.

"I think that points to the way". I saw a sign that pointed right that said 'Mt. Hakobe'. Natsu grinned and followed the direction the sign was pointing. Natsu walked ahead of me and I could not help, but smiled as I followed them.

/ / /

It was snowing bad as we walked up the mountain. It was only a bit cold for me because my body heat was more than other people, so I could ignore it. Lucy was shivering and Natsu seemed fine with the weather. Must be because of his Fire Magic or something like that. She then shivered again and tried to steal the red blanket from Natsu's backpack. She took it and then her face brightened and she grabbed something from her waist. It was a key.

"Gate of the clock: Holologium"! There was a bright light and I tensed, ready to fight, but it was only a large clock. I tilted my head to the side confused, why would she bring that here? Natsu and Happy said.

"Oh look, a clock"! She nodded with a smile and said.

"That's my spirit". I did not like the look on its face. It had the proper look of some people that had a lot of Jewels on them. She opened the door in the middle of it and my eyes widened as she stepped inside. I saw her sitting with the blanket wrapped around her. This clock also had arms and legs too. We then turned around and continued walking. Happy asked me as Lucy asked Natsu something I ignored.

"Why aren't you cold"? I shrugged.

"I don't get as cold as most people would". I don't like talking about who I raised because they never believe me, but if Natsu was raised by a Dragon…still just to be safe. I tuned back to the conversation.

"…subdue the monster, Vulcan". That sounds exciting. I heard.

"I want to go home, she says". Natsu said.

"Then go, I say back". I sighed.

"I can't be that bad, plus your warm now". It spoke again.

"Monsters are creepy, she says worriedly". I shrugged.

"I tried". Natsu was shouting for Macao, which was the guy's name. I heard a sound and looked up. I saw a large mass falling and I shouted.

"LOOK OUT"! We all jumped out the way and I saw a large white monkey with purple on its stomach. I glared and it roared at us. He jumped over natsu and I jumped in a bush, not liking the way it was looking at me. I looked through the bush and saw it near Lucy. It said.

"Human Women"! I paled slightly.

It looked like an animal in mating season. Trust me, I seen it. It grabbed the clock and ran off.

"Don't just stand there, save me, she yells fearfully"! I jumped out from the bush and Natsu asked me.

'Why did you jump behind that bush"? I frowned as I looked at the direction it went.

"I didn't like the look on his face". He still looked confused, but didn't ask. I gave a whiff of the air and Natsu was not paying attention to me. I caught Lucy scent and the one of the Vulcan. I ran in that direction. I heard footsteps behind me and as I ran across the snow, I stopped at the cave. Natsu said.

"This smells like Vulcan"! I nodded.

"Yeah, I know". He ran ahead and I ran after him, but he slipped on a piece of ice and fell on his face. I snorted with a shake of my head as Lucy yelled,

"You always have to make an entrance, don't you,"? He stood up and yelled at the Vulcan.

"Where is Macao"?! The Vulcan looked confused and Natsu elaborated.

"Human Man". The Vulcan started jumping up and down and waved over to him. He was by a ledge and before he could do anything, kicked Natsu off. My eyes widened in shock and anger. I ran up and Lucy said.

"Gate of the Bull, Taurus"! I looked to see a giant bull with an axe. I growled at the Vulcan and ignored the bull. I crouched lowly and ran at it. I heard Lucy yelling, but ignored it.

I went to kick him, but he grabbed my leg and tossed me at a wall. My feet touched it and I sprung myself at him and hit him in the face letting lightening magic light my hand. He gave a monkey like yelp and fell against the wall. Not before grabbing my leg and shaking me with a glare. I was flung into one rock side of the cave from my back and I collapsed on my stomach, groaning.

I heard Natsu voice and slowly stood up to see Taurus on the ground (Though I did not know why) and Lucy yelling.

"You idiot, that was one of my spirits"! He asked.

"Really"? I rubbed my back and leaned against the wall. I'm a little weak right now, plus I have not fought in a while and I have not eaten for a couple of days. Natsu faced the Vulcan and said.

"Listen, I will protect everyone to Mira, to the annoying Elfman and Gray, to Happy, Rin and Lucy. So where is Macao"?! My eyes widened before a smile appeared on my face. I remembered my father's words.

"_One day out side of the pack you will meet great friends and care for them like you do us and will fight for them with your life"._

I was shook out of my thoughts when I looked ahead. I saw the Vulcan grab the axe and my eyes widened. Lucy noticed too.

"Natsu! It had Taurus's axe"! Natsu yelled.

"What"?! It swung at him and he was forced to hold the axe at its sides with the palms of his hands so he could not get sliced. I narrowed my eyes as Lucy looked on worriedly and then went to the bull yelling.

"Wake and get out of here, Taurus! Then you can go back and take your axe"! I noticed that he heated his hands and they were melting the axe, letting some of the pieces from it fall into his mouth. He pushed the Vulcan away and shot him with little fire pellets. The Vulcan went to attack, but was too slow and Natsu hit him in the face with a 'Fire Dragon Iron fist'. I had to jump out of the way as it smacked into the wall and was knocked out and I landed on my hands and knees.

"Watch it next time". I walked over to it warily and jumped as it started to change. Lucy asked.

"What's going on"? Happy started to speak and I looked at him.

"Vulcans practice a takeover magic. They take over the body of someone, evil things"! That makes sense. It turned out to be an old-ish guy with black hair and looked beat up. Natsu shouted.

"Macao"! I blinked, that's him? The guy opened his eyes and said or mumbled.

"Natsu…" Natsu nodded, saying.

"Macao, you alright?! Romeo is waiting for you"! He groaned and said.

"No way I can face him now, I lost". Natsu shook his head.

"Come on". Macao said.

"I took down nineteen monsters, but could not get the twentieth one". My eyes widened twenty of those things and he defeated nineteen. I looked at him with a bit of respect, realizing his strength. Lucy voiced my thoughts out loud. Macao agreed to come with us as he grabbed his hand. He pulled him up and had to support him out of the cave. We walked behind him and Happy looked tired. I smiled down at him and asked.

"You okay"? He nodded and suddenly flew up when I was not looking and landed on my shoulder. I jumped a bit surprised and he asked, looking at me sadly.

"Could I please stay"? Natsu and Macao stopped to look at us. I felt my face twitch at the look on his face. I felt my face flush in embarrassment and I mumbled looking away.

"Fine, whatever". Lucy giggled and Macao and Natsu laughed. I looked at them with a glare.

"What's so funny"?! Natsu laughed again.

"He got you"! Lucy nodded. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. Soon we arrived at the Train station since we had no more Carriage and hopped on. I sat with Natsu and he was sitting fine. Macao was on the opposite side with Lucy and Happy.

The Train was moving and Natsu kneeled over, going green in the face. I sighed, but the train ride was quick and after Natsu recovered, he put Macao's arm over his shoulder and we walked toward the Guild. I looked ahead to see Romeo and he was crying. He grinned when he saw us and tackled Macao to the floor. Romeo cried.

"Dad! I'm Sorry"! Macao rubbed his head.

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry". We started walking off and I heard Macao say.

"Next time they bother you ask them, did your old man defeat nineteen monsters". Romeo laughed and I tensed my shoulder and closed my eyes tightly. I had a lump in my throat which I hated and I sighed deeply, calming me down. I have not been around people in a while, this made me miss my Dad even more. I'm glad that Happy is not on my shoulder or he would have noticed. I heard Romeo said.

"Thanks Natsu and Happy"! Natsu waved it off. Romeo called out.

"You too! Lucy and Rin". Lucy looked back and grinned at him. I kept my eyes to the ground and said.

"No problem". We walked toward the Guild and I sighed quietly.

"Today was surely exciting". We walked in and I walked into bar. Mira smiled at me and said.

"So, I suppose everything went well". I nodded and said.

"Yeah, Macao is back and Romeo just saw him". She smiled brightly and asked. 

"You want something"? I nodded and then frowned, what should I get? I looked around and saw Cana chugging down a Keg like no tomorrow. I smiled slightly and said.

"I'll take a mug of that". She nodded and went behind the bar to do as I asked. I heard the doors slam open. I heard Natsu yelling and then cheering of "Macao's back"! Then there was a party and I drank the drink put in front of me. I gave me a burning and I liked it. My mind soon ignored what was upsetting me and I stood up.

"Thank you, I have to leave now". I waved by to Lucy who was yawning and Natsu who was partying. I walked around outside and ended up at a park. I climbed up the tree till I was high enough and lay on a large branch. I closed my eyes and having a warm feeling in my belly, I fell asleep.

/ / /

I woke to yelling, "Hey Rin! What are you doing you there"?! I looked down to see Natsu and Happy. I jumped down and landed in a crouch, even if little shock waves went up my spine and legs. I stood and asked.

"Sleeping". Natsu started walking off and I followed him. He said.

"Yeah, but in a tree". I shrugged.

"Where do you want me to sleep". He looked at me confused.

"In a house or apartment. You can probably crash at the Guild till you get a place". I shrugged again.

"That sounds like a good idea, what did you want"? He grinned at me and said.

"I wanted you and Lucy to join at team with me and Happy". I raised my eyebrows.

"But I thought everyone was a Guild"? He nodded and Happy said.

"Yeah, but sometimes with people who get along, they work with people in small groups". I nodded with a grin of my own.

"Sounds like fun". Natsu cheered and said.

Come on, Lucy got a new apartment"! I smiled back, wondering what it looked like and followed him. He ran and I ran to keep up. We ran past a river with a brick was separating it from the street. We stopped when we got to a couple of apartments and Natsu climbed up to a window, Happy flying with him. He opened it and climbed in. I jumped to the window and climbed in too.

I heard the water running so I and Natsu and Happy went outside the bedroom. He raided her kitchen and tossed me something. My stomached roared loudly. Natsu and Happy looked at me shocked. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry, I'm hungry". Natsu soon had a bunch of bags around him and I heard Lucy talking and she opened the sliding door and screamed when she saw Natsu in her chair and me and Happy on the floor.

"What are you guys doing here"?

I yawned, still tired and I put my hands behind my head and laid on my back. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

""_One day out side of the pack you will meet great friends and care for them like you do us and will fight for them with your life"._

"_But I will never leave the pack and you, Dad"! He gave a rumble in his chest, like a laugh._

"_I won't be here forever, Pup. You need to stay strong even without me to guide you". I remember protesting for the longest time until he ordered me to quiet myself about the subject. I ignored it, knowing he would not leave me, he's my Dad! Little that I knew, a couple of months later, he did leave me, only a white wolf skin bandana tied around neck as a reminder along with my memories. _

_I remember crying so much that day, lost and alone in the world of humans I didn't understand at all. _

I jerked awake in shock as Lucy shook me, now fully clothed.

"Rin, you okay"?! I sat up and nodded slowly, slightly numb.

"Yeah, just tired". Lucy frowned while Happy and Natsu looked over at us. I stood up and asked.

"So what's going on"? I looked over to realize Lucy had clothes on and she had a grumpy look on her face.

We are going on a mission, but look at it". I took the flyer and read it over

_Break into Everlue Mansion and destroy book_

_Reward: 200,000 Jewels_

_Blond haired maid required as Everlue wants one_

I raised an eyebrow and said.

"I guess Lucy is the maid". Happy and Natsu smiled, amused and Lucy grabbed my arm.

"Rin, why"?! I chuckled and grabbed my arm back.

"It's the job. Think about it, you'll be a great help". She smiled at that and I smirked at Natsu to help Lucy out.

"I looked at the location; it looks like we will have to take a train there". Natsu got a sick look on his face, it turning green already. Lucy laughed at him and Happy mumbled.

"Poor Natsu". Natsu grumbled.

"Yeah and Lucy has to call Happy Master". Lucy yelled.

"My Master will not be a cat"! Happy said.

"Maid, get me some fish". I laughed and said.

"Come on, we have to go". They agreed and we walked out her apartment through the door (Lucy grabbing Natsu collar saying, "We are using the door"!)

/ / /

We were sitting on the moving train with Natsu being Motion sick again and throwing up out the window and I cursed my enhanced smell. I wondered why I had that dream about Sage. Am I going to see him again or is it just memories? I was so lost in thought, that the train ride was over and Natsu was so excited to be off the train that he jumped out the window. Happy flying out too.

I and Lucy walked out by the door and Natsu's stomach growled. Natsu said.

"I'm hungry". Lucy nodded.

"You guys go and I'll do something". She ran off and Natsu mumbled.

"We're supposed to eat as a team". I let my nose lead me to the closest place to eat. Soon we sat at a table outside and Natsu ordered a bunch of food that we ate when it first touched the table. Happy said.

"Leave the Fatty foods for Lucy, she likes them". I frowned that did not sound right, I said.

"That's not true, look at how skin and bones she is". My eyes widened when I heard Lucy's voice. She was in some kind of wacky costume. It was black and white with frills on it. I was actually scared of it.

"I just don't eat as much as you guys and since when do I like fatty foods"?! Happy whispered to us.

"I was just joking about the maid thing"! Natsu whispered back.

"Let's not tell her the joke". I nodded and whispered.

"Yeah, she is scaring me, those clothes are not normal". Lucy snapped.

"I can hear the three of you"! After finished and paying for our meal, we walked off the Client's (That's what Natsu called him) house/Mansion. Natsu knocked on the door and he made us go in outback. We walked in and sat on the couch as a man and a women stood in front of us. Natsu sat on the left, Lucy in the middle and me on the right. Happy was near us.

"I'm Kaby Melon". Natsu and Happy laughed at his last name and Lucy scolded them and I just looked around, they must be rich or something.

"I want you to destroy the book, _Daybreak_". We agreed and he said.

"As you know, I moved the price to 2,000,000 Jewels. I gaped in shock. I did not know much about money, but I knew that was a lot. Happy said.

"Cool that leaves a million for me and a million for you, Natsu". Lucy fumed.

"That leaves me and Rin with nothing, you stupid cat"! Lucy asked.

"Why did you raise it for just burning a book"? Natsu said.

"Who cares, its 2 million Jewels". I asked.

"Is the job more dangerous now"? I asked Mira about jobs and she told me how they went. He waved his hands in the air and said.

"No, I just really want that book destroyed". We agreed to help him and walked off, ready to do this mission. I was a little excited; it was my first official mission. I have food in me and enough sleep, I was ready to fight now, not like with that Vulcan. Together we walked to the Mansion ready to complete the Mission.

/ / / /

**There the second chapter done, this is most likely the last of the weekend, but I might post if I'm not busy! I hoped you liked this! I was shocked that I finished this in one day, but I was really determined to do it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did it would suck and not be so great as it is now! I'm not Hiro Mashima! **


End file.
